Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (pełne imię Sweet Angel's Voice z ang. Słodki, Anielski Głos) ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, aktorka w teatrze. 21-latka Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, że mam 12 lat i nie pracuję w teatrze no i .. ten.. xd Mieszkała w Ponyville, ale gdy stała się dorosła, zdecydowała, że woli mieszkać wraz z Marcepan w Los Pegasus. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Marceline. Aktualnie zajmuje 4 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Powstanie Zawsze chciałam mieć taką ponysonę, która by mnie odzwierciedlała. Miała te same zainteresowania co ja, wady, zalety, talenty i tym podobne. Ale szczerze mówiąc - nigdy nie chciałam by mój kucyk "miał na boku" nic związanego z muzyką Wyjątkiem jest Fluida, ale jej mikrofon jest do recytacji , bo wydawało mi się to po prostu.. nudne. Więc stworzyłam Marillię, gdyż widziałam niewiele kucyków z takim zainteresowaniem. Ale w końcu uznałam, że ona mnie nie odzwierciedla, gdyż lubię gotować, ale to nie jest moje przeznaczenie. Więc zadecydowałam, że w końcu mój kuc, będzie umiał śpiewać tak jak ja. Ale ten pomysł wydawał mi się przereklamowany, więc zdecydowałam, że Voice jak dorośnie nie będzie piosenkarką, tylko aktorką teatralną, co jest moim marzeniem. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedyś moja koleżanka mi powiedziała, że mam naprawdę piękny głosWolne żarty... Nie wiem, co one robią, ale to nie jest.. ych.. prawda xd... Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku. I tak pomyślałam o głosie! Ale zaraz...Czegoś mi brakowało.. Przymiotnika. A, że moja siostrzenica grała wtedy w "Talking Angela" Wylosowaliśmy 250 kasy! XDi wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice" Wygląd 'Wygląd teraz Teraz Voice jest tak samo ładna jak kiedyś. Ma blond loki z blado-niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej oczy są koloru mocno-niebieskiego. Voice zrezygnowała z naszyjnika (powodem jest historia nad basenem, gdy Księżniczka Celestia ją "wyławiała" to zahaczyła się o poręcz i zerwała naszyjnik Angel) i postanowiła nosić kwiatek do włosów. Zmienił się także jej znaczek. Postanowiła także zakładać plastikowe, czerwone kolczyki. A co najdziwniejsze - skrzydła Angeli powiększyły się 50 krotnie! Na początku było to niewygodne i nieporęczne, ale z czasem przyzwyczaiła się i teraz chodzi i lata bez problemu. I naprawdę pomogło jej to w lataniu. ''Wygląd za czasów dzieciństwa 16 lat - Jej sierść jest była koloru turkusowego (dokładniej morskiego, zbliżonego do błękitu). Oczy miała tak wielkie jak kiedyś, tyle, że nie ciemno-różowe, ale jasno-błękitne. Jej fryzura również się zmieniła. Jej końcówki były podkręcone. Dostała także parę kolczyków na lewym uszku. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy (malowanie zawsze widać ._.). Jej znaczek to nutka. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko".Co to niby znaczy? Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej.Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest naszyjnik, który dostała od kuzynki - zawsze go ma na sobie oryginale jest z motylem ;-;. Ale teraz (jak już od początku) jest ze srebra. 10 lat - Kiedyś jej sierść była w kolorze błękitnym, Żeby nie było niedomówień - nie mam niebieskiej skóry... ;-; a oczy w ciemno-różowym. Była blondynką blondynką tak dosłownie ;-; i posiadała grzywkę (ja już niedługo) tak samo, jak dzisiaj. Miała rozpuszczone potarganeJa też mam zawsze potargane włosy http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png włosy. Jej skrzydła są wielkości normalnego kucyka, ale jej oczy są 4x większe od oczu normalnego kucyka. thumb|130px|Angela kiedyś 5 lat - Jeszcze wcześniej Angela nie miała tak długiej grzywki, i aż takich wielkich oczu. Ale za to miała swój ukochany naszyjnik. Była dość "pulchna", ale z wiekiem schudła i teraz jest dość wysoka. Miała maluteńkie skrzydełka i prawie nie umiała latać. Ale z wiekiem nabrała wprawy, mimo, że było to żmudne i męczące. ''Naszyjnik'' Jest ona z metalu, w kształcie serca. Dostała go od cioci, gdy miała 3 lata Wiem, wiem. Przesadziłam, ale... Jest dobrze xd . Bardzo jej się spodobał. Zaczęła go nosić, a inni po prostu "Wow"! Wszyscy zaczęli jej mówić, że jest piękny, wspaniały itp. Angela też uważa, że jest śliczny, no ale bez przesady. ''Oczy'' Oczy Angeli to jej kolejny znak rozpoznawczy, bo wraz z wiekiem powiększały się, i powiększały, aż w końcu przybrały wielkość 4x większą od zwykłych kucyków. Jej oczy są ciemno-różowe i mają bardzo długie rzęsy. Ale niestety ma też krzaczaste brwi.... Ciekawe jakie będą, gdy będzie dorosła Znaczek> Jej znaczek przedstawiał nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trochę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończył się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Ale jej znaczek uległ zmianie. Gdyż zawsze marzyła, by być aktorką teatralną, ale jakoś śpiew nią kierował. Księżniczka Celestia wiedziała, że woli aktorstwo i, że na scenie czuje się, jak ryba w wodzie. W końcu, gdy byli na basenie postanowiła zrobić swoje. Powiedziała pamiętne słowa (będą na dole), które zmieniły życie Angel. Nie mogła być aktorką i mieć nutkę "na boku". Więc Księżniczka postanowiła jej ofiarować dwie maski. Jedna przedstawiająca tragedię, a druga komedię, takich jakich używali w Starożytnej Grecji Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają ''Narodziny'' Aniołek urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Całe "Mane 6" zeszło się, by ją zobaczyć, bo Pinkie Pie im o tym powiedziała. A skąd ona o tym wiedziała? Bo położna Red (coś tam xd) jej powiedziała, a znając Pinkie, uwielbia ona dzieci. Nawet zaśpiewała ona jej piosenką powitalną. I teraz wspomina to jako wielki zaszczyt. ''Młode lata'' Angela bardzo często spotykała się z Pinkie Pie w tym wieku. Bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki, pieczenia ciasta, organizowania przyjęć, a szczególnie do śmiechu i radości z życia. Akiedy dowiedziała się, że Pinkie była przy jej narodzinach (dokładnie w 3 urodziny) to po prostu prawie wybuchła! Była bardzo dumna. I są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. ''Szkolne czasy'' To właśnie tu Aniołek poznał End Light. Poznały się w 3 klasie podstawówki i od tamtego czasu były nierozłączne. Spędzały ze sobą każdą przerwę, siedziały ze sobą na każdej lekcji i... I nigdy nie zamieniłyby się na kogoś innego.W tym wieku także ukazał się jej talent do nauki. W 1-szej klasie jako jedyna dostała "superkuca"! Była wtedy bardzo dumna. ''Wielka zmiana'' To był czas wielkich zmian u Angeli, gdyż nastąpiła bardzo niespodziewana rzecz. A wszystko zaczęło się na basenie, gdy pojechała wraz z Marcepnaką, Nusą, Marceline Arią i Pendominium na basen. Basen ten znajdował się w Canterlocie, więc mama musiała ją podwieźć. Angela dawno nie widziała Pandemonium, więc najwięcej czasu z nim spędzała. Angela jak już wcześniej wspominałam jest dzielna, więc zjeżdżalnie dla niej to pikuś. Więc jeździli jeden po drugim. Kiedy wlecieli do basenu prosto ze zjeżdżalni to stało się coś dziwnego. Angela zjechała pierwsza, Pandominium za nią. Kiedy Pand (nazywany tak przez Aniołka Pandemonium) zjechał nie widział Angeli co go bardzo zaniepokoiło. Zaczął ją wołać, ale nic. Nagle zauważył światło, które wychodziło z pod wody. Zanurkował a tam Angel, której włosy świecą! Nagle wyleciała z wody, wszyscy spoglądali na nią ze zdziwieniem i wtedy... Wyglądała całkiem inaczej! Włosy miała spięte w piękny kok, ciągle blond, ale z niebieskimi pasemkami i bardzo długą grzywką. Jej sierść była w kolorze bardzo jasnego błękitu. Wynurzyła się na powierze co dziwne nie używając skrzydeł i co jeszcze dziewniejsze nie była wcale mokra! I w tym momencie zjawiła się nagle Księżniczka Celestia i powiedziała: ”Gratuluję Angel's Voice! Właśnie wkroczyłaś w nowy etap twojego życia! Jesteś dorosła. Nie tylko dostałaś nowy wygląd, ale także przeznaczenie. To, w czym zawsze byłaś najlepsza, ale dopełniałaś do śpiewem - aktrostwo. Angela nie mogła uwierzyć! Zawsze kochała aktorstwo, ale sądziła, że jej przeznaczeniem jest śpiew. Ale teraz okazało się, że jednak teatr i scena to jej życie! Nawet jej znaczek się zmienił. Były to dwie maski - jedna przedstawiała tragedię a druga komedię. Cały basen był oszołomiony. A ze stroju kompielowego Angel zrobiła się piękna falbaniasta suknia z cekinami. Niesamowite. I tak zaczęło się jej nowe życie... Przeprowadzka do Los Pegasus> Voice długo żyła w mało nowoczesnym mieście Ponyville. W dzieciństwie zawsze marzyła o przeprowadce do dużego miasta. W dzieciństwie bardzo często jeździła do Los Pegasus. Przeżyła też niesamowitą przygodę, dzięki której poznała Marcepan. Ale o więcej o tym znajdziesz tu. Wracając do tematu - Angeli bardzo spodobało się to nowoczesne miasto i zdecydowała się zamieszkać tam na stałe. Długo rozmyślała nad tym, ale w końcu chęć pójścia do szkoły aktorskiej (która tam się znajdowała) była silniejsza od niej. Pożegnała się z rodziną, obiecując, że będzie ich odwiedzać i ruszyła w świat ekspresem Equestrianśkim. Od razu po przyjeździe do Los Pegasus się strasznie pogubiła. Ostatnio była tam około 5 lat temu (przed przemianią). Umówiła się z Marcepan w Central Parku, ale nie mogła sobie przepomnieć, jak tam dojść. Na szczęście klacz była z Voice na basenie i wie, jak wygląda obecnie ów pegazica. Przez 3 godziny się szukały, rozmawialy przez telefon, gdy nagle Angel zobaczyła piękny, brązowojasny, kręcony ogon. Przypadek? Nie! Jej ukochana Marcepania! Klacze nie mogły się powstrzymać i rzuciły się sobbie w ramiona. Tak dawno się nie widziały, że nie wiedziały co powiedzieć. Marcepan zaprowadziła Voice do jej nowego domu (kupiła go przez internet lecz nie wiedziała gdzie on jest). Ale gdy już przybyła na miejsce nowa mieszkanka Los Pegasus nie mogła uwierzyć! Dom ten był jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach. Cały biały, z wielkim basenem i jacuzzi. Posiadał on 2 piętra i 6 pokoi. Sypialnia Angel, pokój gościnny, salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym, gabinet, jadalnia i jeszcze... pokój teatralny! To była niespodzianka Marcepanki! Urządziła go specjalnie dla niej. Voice wtedy poczuła, że naprawdę wspaniała klacz ją bardzo lubi. Pierwsze dni w nowym domu - wrażenia Na pocz atku Angel nie mogła się odnaleźć w tak wielkim mieście, jak Los Pegasus. Ten tłum, te inowajce, nowości tak zaciekawiały Angelkę, że nie mogła oderwać swych oczu od niesamowitych budynków, łapaczy chmur i wiele, wiele innego. U nich na farmie było cicho i spokojnie, nie jak tu - w Los Pegasus. Było tam niesamowicie, ale cóż.. Czas pokaże czy będzie się tam lepiej żyło, czy nie. Osobowość ''Odwaga'' Voice kiedyś była dużo bardziej odważniejsza niż teraz. Nie bała się prawie niczego. No dobra - kolejek górskich i owadów, ale to co innego.. Teraz to prawie wszystko wprawia Angel w strach. Najbardziej to boi się psów (wiem, że ma psa, ale niedługo kupię jej kota http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png). ''Tolerancja'' Angel's Voice jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym. Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa, że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Nawet jest wolontariuszką w szkolnym wolontariacie, gdyż uwielbia pomagać innym kucykom, które nie mogę żyć tak jak ona. Uważa ona, że każdy kucyk ma prawo żyć godnie i wspaniale, ale niestety nie każdy może. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD Optymizm Voice jest bardzo optymistyczną klaczką. Największy trud może zamienić w coś niesamowitego. Każdy smutek potrafi zamienić w coś pięknego. Angel nie lubi dyskutować z innymi na tematy, które mają się źle zakończyć, albo ją obrazić. Jej zdaniem takich rozmów najlepiej wogule nie zaczynać. Ale cóż.. Nie wszyscy tacy są. ''Łakomstwo'' Angel's Voice jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Sama potrafi zjeść nawet dwie tabliczki czekolady dziennie! A to nie jest dobre.. Niestety.. Potem kończy się to... pryszczami! I do tego jej siostra, która uwielbia jej je wyciskać. Nie! ''Pamięć'' Angela wyróżnia się także niezwykłą pamięcią! Pamięta urodziny wszystkich swoich znajomych (nawet tych wrednych ;-;). Wiersza z niewiadomą ilością wersów nauczy się w godzinę! Ale.. Nie zawsze pamięta się o dobrych rzeczach, ale czasami także o tych złych.. Każda zła rzecz kojarzy jej się z czymś np. piosenką, godzinę itp. To jej takie dziwne nawyki pamięciowe, które nie zawsze sprawiają szczęście. ''Skromność'' Angela mimo swojego wielkiego talentu zawsze zachowuje się skromnie. Nie chwali nigdy - ba! Ona jeszcze siebie krytykuje! Ale czasami to już lekka przesada... ''Miłość do bajek i dziecinnych rzeczy'' Angel nie kryje tego, że jest trochę jak dziecko. Rzecz jasna jest ona dzieckiem, ale w tym wieku uważa się, że takie zachowanie jest godne kucykoszkola. Ale ona tak nie uważa! W szkole z wielką chęcią mówi o jej zainteresowaniu do bajek. Kocha także wszelakie słodycze, żelki lizaki itp. Bardzo chętnie bawi się z jej siostrzenicą lalkami. Nawet jak zdarzają się osoby, które nie tolerują jej zachowania, ona ich nie słucha -, a nawet też im to pokazuje! Ile kucyków zainteresowała! Ale przeciwnicy ciągle są... Co z tego! ;) >Umiejętności ''Organizacja'' Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiesy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. ''Kłamstwo'' Voice jest też bardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest człowiekiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki... ''Śpiew'' Talent Angel's do śpiewania okazuje bardzo często, gdy np. śpiewa koleżankom w szkole lub na basenie lub na angielskim jak oni tam z nią wytrzymują.. O.o. Na chór szkolny dostała po pierwszej lekcji muzyki, ale długo czekała, aż Pan ją zauważy. No i w końcu.. Udało się! Dostała ten nieszczęsny ;-; mikrofon. Gdy nie było jej koleżanki Pan (pierwszej lepszej osobie) dał mikrofon nie miał co z nim zrobić właśnie jej. Ale jakoś dała radę. ''Nauka'' Voice jest też bardzo mądrą klaczką. Jest najmądrzejsza z całej klasy. Zawsze nazywają ją... ech... kujonem. Zawsze proszą o radę, teksty typu "Zrób mi to" itp. Przykładowy tekst na Angielskim: I tak każdy by się jej pytał.. Porażka... A na historii gdy mamy Quiz wszyscy "Ja chcę być z Angel's Voice"! Przyzwyczaiła się już... Ale każdemu zdarza się mieć gorszą ocenę... Wtedy Angel's naprawdę nie ma mocnych nerwów i niestety, ale.. Zaczyna płakać.. prawie. ''Sport'' To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z W-F i to zaniży jej średnią! Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Nigdy sporty! Ale ma wybrać jakiś sport.. Chyba pójdzie na taniec.. Artystyczne xdd ''Rysowanie'' Angela w ogóle nie umie rysować.. Jest całkowitym beztalenciem. I szczerze mówiąc osoby z jej klasy są jakieś.. ych.. szkoda gadać... Według nich ona pięknie rysuje, wspaniałe obrazy i.. Nie! Jej obrazy to..to.. klęska.. Ale niektórzy nie mają "tego czegoś"... ;-; ''Gotowanie'' Angela ma taki naturalny talent do... Na pewno nie do gotowania! Może coś tam ugotować umie płatki z mlekiem ;_; , ale na pewno nie takie no wiecie.. Jakieś "przecudownośliczne" dania. Ale już lepiej jej to wychodzi niż rysowanie. Angela po prostu rysować nie UMIE! ''Latanie'' Angela jak już wspominałam kilka punktów wcześniej nie jest dobra w sportach. I tak samo z lataniem. W powietrzu czuje się jak w wielkim domu bez wyjścia. Gdy tylko wzniesie się na górę .. Od razu spada.. I nagle cała klasa w śmiech ;-; Pasje ''Malarstwo'' Angela nie urodziła się z talentem do rysowania, co bardzo często przyznaje. Mimo, że jej prace nie są wspaniałe, ani piękne jak innych to sprawia jej to ogromną radość. Jak już wspominałam wcześciej Voice umie czerpać radość z małych rzeczy, w tym z rysowania. Całkowite beztalencie, a i tak mam szóstkę z plastyki. Ta ironia.... Ale trzeba przyznać, że Angel's Voice szkoli się w tej dziedzinie i idzie jej coraz lepiej. ''Informatyka'' Zaraz.. czekaj.. ;-; ''Fotografia'' Angel's Voice lubi także robić przeróżne zdjęcia. Natury, siebie i jej przyjaciół. Robi to jej cyfrówką, którą dostała na komunię To one mają komunie? O.o , lub lustrzanko-podobną taty. A potem przerabia je na swoim laptopie ''Gra na tablecie, a także na telefonie'' Ale zainteresowanie... Cóż więcej mówić... Lubi to robić ;D Najbardziej lubi grać w Hay Day (farma) lub Subway Surfs (chyba wszyscy wiemy co to). No, ale wiecie.. Ciężko jest grać kopytkiem na telefonie. Zwłaszcza, że ma telefon z najmniejszym wyświetlaczem ;-; ''Muzyka'' Angela bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki swojej, a także innej. Sama komponuje piosenki i nagrywa je w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób... Telefonem na nagraniach... Ogólnie lubi słuchaćwszelkiego rodzaju POP'u. Jej ulubieni wykonawcy Nie chciało mi się kucykować ;p to: *Ewelina Lisowka, *Rihanna, *Shakira. Takie... No wiecie.. Bardzo popularne ;) ''Moda'' Angel's Voice jest także bardzo "zszyta" ze stylem. Dlaczego? Od dzieciństwa jej siostra kupowała różne gazetki o modzie, a Angelka uwielbiała je czytać. Także jej siostra kupowała jej to co "jest na topie". Cała klasa jej zazdrościła, ale także z zazdrości śmiała się i gardziła, ale Angelka nie zważała na to (jak to u niej w zwyczaju) i cieszyła się, że jest taka jaka jest. ''Wolontariat'' Jak już wspominałam Angela jest wolontariuszkom.Uwielbia pomagać innym i gdy tylko ma okazję robi to. W szkole, na lekcjach, na przerwach, na dworze... wszędzie. Nie raz z wolontariatem jeździła do Domu Małego Źrebiątka, by im pomagać. Gdy widzi uśmiech na małych twarzyczkach tych dzieci aż, aż.. Chce jej się płakać... Ze szczęścia... Ze szczęścia, że za bardzo mało każdy kuc może im pomóc. Ale nie wszyscy to widzą. I to jest misja Aniołka! "Przywrócić im oczy"! By widzieli kucyki, które mimo, że są tak blisko nich, to oni tego nie zauważają. Że jeszcze do tego ich odpychają! Ale taki nasz świat jest podły ... Taniec Kolejną pasją Voice jest taniec. Taniec to jej żywioł, to jej (kolejne) odprężenie. Na imprezach, gdy leci muzyka tańczy (i śpiewa rzecz jasna). Mimo, że bardzo lubi to robić to nie przyznaje się do tego i jej znajomi o tym nie wiedzą. A przynajmniej ona tak sądzi. Choć są osoby, które wiedzą o zainteresowaniu Aniołka, ale wiedzą, że nie lubi o tym mówić i nie mówią. ” Tańczę, bo to lubię. Ty nie wyjdziesz na parkiet? To twój wybór. Wracając do tematu - Angela na każdej dyskotece, urodzinach i imprezie (wyjątki to wesela i inne imprezy, na których leci muzyka Disco-Polo) pokazuje swoje roztańczone kopytka i rytmicznie stuka o podłogę. Lubi tańczyć z przyjaciółmi, których czasami ciężko jest wyciągnąć na parkiet, ale zazwyczaj udaje jej się. I do tego jej znaczek poniękąd jest związany z tańcem. Dziwne sny Angeli Każdy je ma, ale Angela naprawdę czasami śni... Oh, strasznie! Zawsze pamięta swoje sny, za każdym razem kiedy.. śpi. Najdziwniejsze sny Angeli to: *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w świecie Minecrafta i tam goni ją wilk, a potem okazało się, że to jej koleżanka. *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w jakim bloku, w którym są same pajęczyny, pająki i robale. *Sen o tym, że była wraz z Sudovią w lunaparku. *Sen o wyścigu na rolkach w zimie (czysty bezsens ;-;) Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest klaczą średniego wzrostu. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Matylda jest bardzo miłą klaczą. Jest już dorosła i jest dużo starsza od Angeli. Bardzo się kochają. Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest bardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Jeff także jest dużo starszy od Angeli,a jest młodszy od Matyldy. Jeff także ma talent do śpiewu. Raz nawet nagrali piosenkę, gdy Angela miała 8 lat. Była sławna! Wszyscy mieli to na telefonach.... Znajomi Mosslie Poznały się, gdy Angel's Voice pojechała do Cloutsdale na Wonderbolt'skie derby. Voice wraz z jej grupą teartalną z "7 piętra" przygotowywali się do występu (rzecz jasna mam na myśli pegazy, rzeby nie było ;)), gdy nagle wkroczyła grupa doppingująca daną grupę lotniczą. Bo bym zapomniała. Pewnie jesteście ciekawi po cóż teatr "7 piętro" tam przyjechał? Bowiem w tym dniu była Wigila Serdeczności (a to niespodzianka ;-;) i dwie imprezy były połączone. No xd I Angel spodobała się jedna klacz "stojąca" (prowadząca xd) na czele grupy. Wyglądała na liceum. A jej akrobajce, ruchy i wdzięk poruszał serce pegazicy. Po występie klacz nie mogła się oprzeć i poszła do pegazicy pochwalić i pozazdrościć talentu. Okazało się, że dziewczynom dobrze zaczęło się gadać i zostały znajomymi. Po tym czasie pegazica często przyjeżdżała do Los Pegasus, by spotkać się z Angel. Bardzo jej się podobał jej dom. Angel czuła się jakby pegazica ją podziwiała. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że klacz uważa, że jest ładna i "wspaniała". A dlaczego? Wiele razy ją chwalia, chodź Voice i tak uważa, że nie jest najpiękniejszą kalczą na świecie. End Light Dziewczyny z klasy. Dobre przyjaciółki. W klasie 1-2 były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale w 3 klasie nastała rewolucja, gdyż do klasy doszła nowa osoba - Marceline. Marceline i Angela bardzo się polubiły. Ale o tym gdzie indziej. Tak naprawdę dziewczyny znają się od przedszkola. Od początku bardzo się lubiły. A poznały się dzień przez rozpoczęciem roku przedszkolnego, w sklepie papierniczym. Ich mamy także się polubiły. Ressztę jutro dopisze/ Nusa Dziewczyny nie poznałyby się nigdy, gdyby nie Marillia. Razem z jej mamą i Mari pojechały do Fillydelphii, by je sobie przedstawić. Niestety... Był taki ruch, że panie wraz z klaczką nie mogły trafić. Wtedy spotkały jednorożca. Marillia skądś go znała, ale nie wiedziała skąd. Jednorożec świetnie jedził autami i właśnie tak pomógł klaczom uniknąć ruchu. Kiedy wsiadły w jej auto nie wierzyły własnym oczom. Wyścigówka klaczy była tak piękna, że, że... Aniołek zaczął robić jej w kółko zdjęcia. Światła, dźwięki i ta szybkość. Angela czuła się jakby była w limuzynie. Kiedy pytały klaczy jak się nazywa, czemu im pomogła to mówiła - "To nic takiego, a moje imię poznacie, gdy pojedziecie do mnie na herbatę. Nie ważne jest moje imię, tylko moje czyny." Angela nie mogła uwierzyć. Ktoś tak miły, tak wspaniały i nie chce, by mu dziękowano i szanowano... Coś takiego... Kiedy już przyjechała miejsce, znaczy według jednorożca na miejsce zaprosiła ich na herbatę. I gdy Marillia zapytała: "Wiesz może gdzie mieszka Nusa? Taka wysoka klaczka?" jednorożec zaczął chichotać i polecić przytulić Marillię i zaczęła mówić: "Skarbie... To ja jestem Nusa. Nie poznałaś mnie, bo się trochę zmieniłam. Och Marillia!" Klacze zaczęły się przytulać, jakby nie widziały się ze 100 lat! Wtedy Marillia poznała klacze i okazało się, że mimo iż nie posiadają wspólnych zainteresowań to się bardzo dobrze dogadują. ” Nie tak szybko! Zapomniałaś co było ostatnim razem? Te słowa Voice wypowiedziała kiedy... kogo ja okłamuję.. prawie zawsze kiedy jeździ z Nusą. Ona jest taka prędka, że za jednnym razem prawie wyrwalo siedzenie. A za innym wjechała w słup, a za jeszcze innym ... i można by było tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ale Voice uwielbia jeździć z Nuską i nic na to nei poradzi. Uwielbia przygody, pęd w jej grzywie, w dodatku jeżdżą kabrioletem. Marillia Kolejna bardzo bliska znajoma. Pozanały się przypadkiem. Kiedy całą rodziną pojechali do Canterlotu zobaczyć lenie Święto Słońca. Gdy Księżniczka Celestia ostatecznie wzniosła słońce zaczęły się fajerwerki i.. nagle na scene weszła jakaś piękna klacz ubrana w wspaniałą suknię. To była ona. Tak pięknie zaśpiewała hymn Equestrii, że Angela się prawie popłakała. Coś pięnego! Po występie Marillia (bo tak miała na imię ów klacz) podeszła do zafascynowanej klaczy (no dobra to Voice podpiegła z krzykiem, ale to szczegół xd) i okazało się, że jednorożec to jest dobra znajoma mamy Voice. Od tamtego czasu Voice wraz z Marcepanką jeździ do Mili na lekcje śpiewu. Nie wiem jak Marcepan wytrzymuje to 24 godziny na dobę... Ariadna thumb|Hug :> Ariadna jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy Aniołek przyjechał do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Arię. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętam) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Ariadna znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Aria widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę.. Ale Aria doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe! Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku! Od tamtego czasu klaczka przyjeżdżała do Imperium co 2 miesiące zobaczyć się z jej ukochaną Arią, a także z nowymi znajomymi: Jake Coffee, Star Secret i Sur Lucy Prise. Rzecz jasna je jej ukochane lody i najwięcej spędza czas z jej mentorką. Uważa, że ona jest nawspanialszą klaczą na świecie! Mądra, miła i do tego jaka ładna. Mogą gadać godzinami, a ich rozmowy czasami są... ech.. bez sensu.. ;-; A do tego Angela wie, że Aria nie przepada za dziećmi, ale jakoś ją polubiła. To sprawia jej wrażenie wyjątkowej pod względem tego, że polubiła ją osoba tak, tak... Niesamowita! Marceline To najlepsza "psiapsiółka" Nienawidzę jak ludzie tak mówią! To wkurzające... ;-; Angel's Voice. Spędzają ze sobą każdą chwilę! Są bardzo zżyte ze sobą. "Kochają" się baardzo mocno. Nigdy nie zamieniły by siebie na kogoś innego. Ta zawsze broni drugiej. Wspaniała przyjaźń <33 Pandemonium W budowie Marcepan Angela poznała Marcepankę, gdy pojechała wraz z rodzicami do Los Pegasus. Mieli zwiedzać to interesujące miasto, lecz mała pegazica (miała wtedy 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogąc znaleźć rodziców spotkała Marcepan. Gdy zobaczyła, że Angeli się coś stało to zapytała i pomogła jej szukać rodziców. Marcepan była wyższa i widziała więcej, więc łatwiej jej było szukać, nie tak jak małej klaczce. W końcu się znalazła, a jej rodzice nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. W końcu ona przedstawiła i zaprosiła rodzinę na herbatę. Okazało się, że mama Marcepan i Angeli są dawnymi znajomymi ze szkoły! Marcepan nie mieszkała wtedy z rodzicami, ale mama Angeli była ciekawa o jej rodzinę, więc zapytała... I tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Od tamtego czasu Voice bardzo ufa Marcepan i jeździ do niej do Los Pegasus. Zawsze razem wesoło spędzają czas, jak za dawnych czasów. Pięką babeczki, śmieją się i wiele więcej. Voice uważa, że Marcepan jest taka sama, jak jej mama, którą bardzo dobrze zna - mądra, miła i do tego bardzo ładna (no wiem, że to żaden argument, ale.. ). Lodestar Secret Jak pewnie się domyślacie Angela poznała Lodestar w Kryształowym Imperium, gdy Ariadna ją jej przedstawiła. Na początku Lodestar miała jej za złe, że Ariadna dała do baru "Loża" lody arbuzowe, ale w końcu też jej zaczęły smakować. Polubiły się, a Lodestar zauważyła, że Angela jest mądra i zaczęła jej tłumaczyć wiele rzeczy. Na przykład jak działają balony, albo jak działa magia jednorożców. Jest to kolejna mentorka Angeli, którą równie uwielbia. Uważa, że Lodestar jest najmądrzejszą klaczą w Equestrii. Choć nie zna, aż tak wiele... Podziwia Lodestar za perfekcjonizm - wszystko musi być idealne. Zawsze zwróci uwagę, ale Angela nie zawsze taka jest. Boi się czasami zwrócić uwagę osobom, które lubi bo boi się, że przestaną ją lubić. Pegazica za każdym razem dziękuje Arii za to, że zapoznała ją ze Lodestar Secret. Zwierzak Nie, niemam psa ;_; thumb|Hałdog Angela posiada także bardzo słodkiego, milusińskiego pieska! Wabi się Hałdog. Wmysł Dinki xd Dlaczego? Pytaj Klaudyny.. ;-; Bo po prostu moja koleżanka ma taką wyobraźnię, że połączyła odgłos psa, a także psa po angielsku. Teraz, gdy tak myślę, to jest bez sensu... Oj tam, oj tam ;D Bardzo lubię razem spędzać czas, bawić się i tym podobne. Hałdog jest bardzo miłym psem. End Light bardzo lubi się z nim bawić w chowanego, a Nusa grać w berka. A niby dorosłe.... Najlepsza jest Marillia, która... Z nim gotuje! Zaczarowała tak tego psa, że on umie gotować. Ale Aniołkowi to pasuje.. Nie musi robić sama kanapek do szkoły... Laki Żaba To zespół założony przez Aniołka i Black Men. Black Men jest taki utalentowany, że umie grać na perkusji.. bez perkusji.. na gitarze ;-;. Wszystkie testy pisze BM, a Aniołek je śpiewa rzecz jasna. Black umie grać na .. tak na prawdę na niczym. Ale się stara. I kuce to lubią. Aniołek też. Cytaty "Mój pies jest słodki?! Mój pies jest brzydki jak jakaś żaba! Oj wybacz kochaniutki... Nie myśl, że ja tak na serio " - Angela do Nusy "Noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł ..." - Angela przy reklamie Ciekawostki *Jej przezwiska to: Voice, Aniołek i Angela, a co dziwne Lizak. *Mimo, że Marillia jest już dorosła mówią sobie po imieniu. Nie, nie znam żadnej Marilli *Jej Najlepsza Przyjaciółka to End Light. <33 *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . Przypisy i uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze